


Aviators, Albuquerque And Applejack

by Cerdic519



Series: Bewhipped! [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, California, Castiel in Panties, Colorado, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Gay Sex, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hand Jobs, Las Vegas, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Multiple Orgasms, Neighbors, Old Faithful, Professor Castiel, References to Murder She Wrote, Road Trips, Route 66 - Freeform, Sub Dean, Texas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mild homophobia, role-play, wyoming - Freeform, yellowstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August in a year of fluff, families, friends and the sort of full-force love and devotion in which professor Castiel has mechanic Dean totally bewhipped. Summertime means it's the Cas and Dean Road-Trip, and the dynamic duo take in gambling, geysers and a gruesome little brother who still needs a haircut. Dean sees the beauty of Yellowstone (which doesn't compare to the beauty of the scruffy little genius beside him) and spends a night in the most dangerous place in America. In the second half of the month Ben comes for a two-week visit, during which his prospective foster-parents have to make an unexpected clothing purchase, and there are planets in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wednesday 1st August

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts), [Ygern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygern/gifts).



> The second six story sets are each dedicated to people who have been supportive in this and/or other stories of mine. This one is dedicated to Melody_of_Wings and Ygern.

Four fucking sheets of A4, Dean sighed. Still, at least they'd be prepared.

“Oh, that's not for Ben”, Cas smiled as he saw his husband frowning at the mess on the kitchen table. “Remember, we're off next Monday on our road-trip.”

“And that's your plans for it?” Dean asked, impressed.

“Of course not”, Cas said. “That's just the stuff we need to take, and arrangements we need to make for the house. The actual trip is in a separate folder, one sheet for each day. Red for week one and blue for week two.”

“God, you're such a nerd!”

“I'd be nicer to the nerd who's gonna fuck you senseless before you leave for work”, Cas said with a smile.

And Dean was instantly and painfully hard. Goddammit!

“But before I do that, I spoke with Mrs. Tran.”

“Yeah?” Dean said, his voice rather too high. “What about?”

The smug look on his husband's face was really annoying, if justified.

“She wondered if we would like Kevin to house-sit whilst we are away”, Cas grinned. “He's taking an advanced course back at the college for one more year, but then he might go somewhere else to study. It would be good experience to manage a house on his own.”

“Doubt he'll be into wild parties”, Dean said. “Sounds okay.”

“Good”, Cas said. “Now, pants off so I can fuck you!”

Dean saluted.

“Sir, yes sir!”

+~+~+

“That's one thing we won't miss next week”, Cain remarked. Dean looked up in surprise.

“What?” he asked.

“You staring into space and dreaming about that husband of yours!” his fellow mechanic grinned. “It's nauseating!”

“Only when he holds me upside-down”, Dean quipped back.

He did not even see the stress ball coming, and yelped indignantly as it bounced off the back of his head. He glared at his colleague.

“Idjit!” he grumbled, though he smiled as he said it.


	2. Thursday 2nd August

God, his husband was such a sneaky fucker! Which was why Dean loved him.

Bobby had an arrangement with the owners of the local laundromat; they did wonders to get the stains out of his workers' overalls, and the owner's car got done for free. It was probably breaking some tax code or state law, but bearing in mind the mess Dean and his colleagues made of themselves on a daily basis, it was all in all a good thing.

Dean probably should have suspected something, as Cas had dropped in the garage earlier that day on his way back from depositing his work at the college, and he had that look on his face which meant his husband was most likely in for an interesting evening. Which Dean should have thought odd, bearing in mind Cas was into another day of his pre-visit cleaning frenzy.

He arrived home to find a post-it note stuck to the drawer where he kept his wristband. He picked it off and read it:

'Upstairs, and wear the clothes on the bed'

And that should not make him instantly hard, dammit! He nearly tripped, twice, stumbling up said stairs. There was no sign of Cas, and he stripped off as he stumbled along the corridor, getting down to his socks by the time he almost fell into the bedroom. And on the bed there was.....

A cleaned uniform from work. Huh?

Dean knew better than to disobey, so quickly got into it (going commando of course). He was so distracted as he did it up that he failed to notice the bathroom door opening, until a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and he smelled that familiar scent. There may possibly have been a happy yip from someone in the vicinity, but his remaining manliness would have denied it.

“My own sexy mechanic!” Cas rumbled. “”Who is gonna service me in bed right now!”

It briefly crossed what remained of Dean's mind that he would never view his work overalls in the same way ever again. Then he realized that Cas was naked, and Dean's manliness waved the oh so familiar white flag and fled to join his dignity down in Mexico. Meh, fuck the both of 'em!


	3. Friday 3rd August

Dean Winchester was not a morning person, although in fairness it should also me added that he was not in the same league as the grump monster slumbering happily in his arms just now. Arms that were still sleeved in that damned set of overalls in which Dean had fucked Cas three times last night before his inexplicably energetic husband had turned the tables and taken Dean hard and fast (apparently Cas had found time to sew a removable flap in his uniform) before falling asleep in his arms. God, his husband was so cute.

“You're awake”, his husband grumbled. “Why?”

“It's time to get up”, Dean whispered back. “My last day before I'm off, remember? I have loads to do.”

“At least it'll be enjoyable, then”, Cas muttered, nestling into him even closer. Dean chuckled.

“Why's that, o grump monster?” he teased.

“Because those are the overalls you'll be wearing all day”, Cas said flatly.

Dean's eyes widened in shock.

“What?” he managed. “You trying to kill me here? Every time I look down I'll be thinkin'..... you know.”

“Oh, best not think about that”, Cas said calmly. “It would be far more advisable to think of tonight.”

“Tonight”, Dean muttered, not sure whether to be excited or terrified.

“Because you're then bringing them home and changing back into them, then coming straight upstairs and fucking me hard”, Cas said happily.

Dean's mouth fell open.

“Text me when you leave work and I'll start prepping myself”, Cas said sleepily. “Probably put in a plug while I wait. Five more minutes, Dean.”

And the sexy bastard had actually fallen asleep again, leaving his husband hard and unsatisfied. Goddamit!

+~+~+

Dean's definitely not begging look had to be improving, because his husband most graciously fucked him silly when he did come to rather more than five minutes later, then fucked him again in the kitchen before whispering how much he was looking forward to that evening. Sexy bastard was gonna kill him through sex one day!

Hopefully not too soon, though.


	4. Saturday 4th August

Don't get him wrong; Dean Winchester loved his husband. But making him clean their upstairs bathroom toilet bowl with a toothbrush just because of a visit by the social worker was definitely pushing it. Especially when the dratted woman didn't even go in there, just giving their bedroom a quick look round before heading off into the nursery. Dean would want an extra blow-job tonight to make up for that.

Maybe two.

“Everything seems very well set up here, gentleman”, Mrs. Andrews smiled, as Dean dragged his thoughts back out of the gutter (again). “You have both clearly given a great deal of thought to Ben's needs.”

“We are both new at this, but we are determined to do our best”, Cas said firmly.

“I see no problem with sanctioning his visit here, starting two weeks from today”, she said. “That will be the eighteenth, and I shall pick him up on the first of September. I understand you have a holiday booked for next week?”

“Cas and I are going on a two week road-trip”, Dean smiled. “We're going to Yellowstone, and swinging out to Cali to drop in on my little brother. We'll be back well in time, though.”

“The National Park is lovely at this time of year”, she said. “Peter and I went there last year; I was planning to go back, but he has a business trip to New York this year, so we are going to the Big Apple instead. Have you got everything planned?”

“I bet Cas has it all down to when we take bathroom breaks!” Dean teased. He turned just in time to see his husband's face reddening. “Oh my God, you actually have!”

“We will be driving for up to twelve hours a day”, Cas said a little testily. “I also mapped out which stops have places that sell pie.”

Dean gave him a mushy look, and the social worker laughed.

“If you plan for Ben as well as you've done that, you'll both do very well”, she smiled.

And because he was the perfect angel, Cas said nothing when Dean took slightly longer than usual in the bathroom to compose himself over his husband's thoughtfulness. Still, it was a manly tear, Dean told himself. And he still wanted those blow-jobs.

+~+~+

He got them.


	5. Sunday 5th August

“Have you been through my drawers, Cas?” Dean asked, looking for his favorite AC/DC top. 

“Dean, I really don't think we have the time for that right now”, Cas said reprovingly.

Dean turned to make a snarky comment, but caught the smile on his husband's face, one which was soon mirrored on his own.

“Damn sex maniac!” he muttered.

“I'm packing a spare rubber ring”, Cas said casually. “So you can drive more comfortably.”

“Why would I need that?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Because I intend to fuck you senseless every night of the trip, and I doubt you would be able to sit down if the one you keep in Baby got a puncture.”

Damn, it was barely light outside and Dean already had an erection! Cas chuckled darkly.

“Unless you'd rather take my car....”

The little scamp fell about laughing at the look that got. Eventually he managed to regain control of himself.

“I sorted out all your clothes on Friday”, he said. “All your favorite tops, which we are taking with us, are in my two bottom drawers that I rarely use. Just wear something else today. Or better still, wear nothing.”

“Cas!”

“Actually, that would be good for today”, Cas mused. “A whole day of naked mechanic around the house. Hmm.....”

And there was the Possessive Growl™ which always meant only one thing.

+~+~+

There was something wonderfully sinful about prowling around the house wearing only his collar during daylight, even if they had to keep the curtains closed. And at least it saved a bit of time when Cas did the washing, and took Dean on top of the washing-machine, and experience that left a certain mechanic broken but with the sort of expression that suggested he had overdosed on the happy pills. Whereas, of course it was only his regular dose of Cas, perfect angel and sex maniac rolled into one delicious package!


	6. Monday 6th August

“So where are we going today?” Dean asked, definitely not bouncing up and down in anticipation like an over-eager puppy. Cas had told him a few of the things they would be seeing, but none of the fine details.

“Colorado Springs.”

“What's there?” Dean asked.

“A Howard Johnson, where I'll be fucking you senseless.”

And there went the prospect of not driving with a hard-on! Cas chuckled.

“It's about halfway to Yellowstone, and it's eleven hours just to get that far”, he explained. “I know you like driving, Dean, but even you can't make Yogi's home in a day.”

“I'm still smarter than the average bear!” Dean grinned.

“We'll see”, Cas smiled.

+~+~+

They had left when it was barely light, and traveling via Abilene and Lubbock they made Amarillo just after midday. As they neared the ring road, Dean saw the familiar yellow-box sign of one of his favorite diners.

“Waffle House for lunch?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course”, Cas smiled. “And I chose our motel because it's within walking distance of a Cracker Barrel.”

Dean stared at him incredulously. Whilst he had hoped Cas would relax his dietary rules a but whilst they were on holiday, this seemed too good to be true. Cas chuckled.

“Don't worry”, he smiled. “You'll be more than working it off tonight, when you'll be barer and smarting!”

And the hard-on was back just in time for Dean getting out of the car! It was definitely kiosk rather than counter.

+~+~+

Dean sometimes wondered if there was something about the fairer sex when it came to Cas. They seemed to either want to bed him or mother him. Fortunately the gray-haired waitress who served them fell into the latter category.

But why didn't Dean deserve extra bacon?

Cas smiled, and passed over two pieces to his husband, who may or may not have had a moment. And even better, at the Howard Johnson later Dean got rather more than two slices of bacon.


	7. Tuesday 7th August

Thank God Cas had brought that spare rubber ring! It might not be dignified (and Dean was sure that the bastard had deliberately got one in fluorescent pink!), but after the pounding Dean's ass had got the night before, he needed it. No wonder Cas was letting him have junk food for once; he was sure he'd worked off any excess and then some last night. He wondered if he could use that as a reason to.....

“No”, Cas said shortly. “Not after we get back.”

Dean pouted. Freaky mind-reading sex maniac!

+~+~+

They had ten hours of driving ahead of them today, but half of that was off the interstate which they left at Rawlins. That town was also their lunch stop, and Cas had found them an old-style fifties diner called Penny's which had great burgers and even greater shakes. Which a certain grub managed to get all over his upper lip again! Honestly!

Dean had assumed that they would make Yellowstone that evening, until Cas told him at the diner that they had somewhere else to see first. And then they were off again, crossing an Indian reservation and entering a thick forest before they emerged by a large lake.

“Jackson Lake”, Cas said with a smile. “The hills behind are the Grand Tetons, and the park around is named after them.

“Stunning”, Dean agreed. The mountains rose majestically into the summer sky, almost purple in the warm summer air.

“Not as beautiful as my husband”, Cas said. “I brought our swimming costumes. I thought we could take a dip in the lake, have dinner, then retire to our room and you can enjoy the view of the mountains.”

“What about you?” Dean asked.

“I'll be fucking you senseless as you watch them”, Cas said calmly.

Thankfully that bit of road was straight. And empty. Though Cas had probably timed their conversation to ensure that.


	8. Wednesday 8th August

They had spent the night – a rough night for Dean, as promised/threatened – at Signal Mountain Lodge overlooking the lake. And since they only had an hour and half of driving ahead of them today, Cas had arranged for a pleasant walk in the area and having lunch at the Lodge before heading out. Dean was not really one for the great outdoors as he had what his husband had once laughingly called the Garfield Approach (like the snarky cartoon cat, he thought the outdoors would be greater with a roof over it) but he was with Cas, and that was all that mattered.

Unfortunately Dean had forgotten just how fit his husband was. He himself was almost as physically fit, but his larger body was mostly muscle (shut up!) whereas Cas had a runner's build, much more suited to long walks and pushing up hills. Then again, the little dork looked so excited to see trees and nature and crap that, hang it, Dean just suffered in silence.

He smiled at the thought that Cas would make it up to him that evening. Hopefully!

+~+~+

Their destination for the night was the Old Faithful Inn which, as its name suggested, was close by a certain moderately well-known landmark. Which Dean would never view in the same way again after they had seen it blow and Cas had said, not quietly, that he wondered if he could get Dean to erupt to the same extent that evening! Hot damn!

As it turned out, they got a free upgrade to a room actually overlooking the geyser, which suited Dean perfectly (though he glared at the receptionist when she batted her eyelashes at his husband, and flashed his ring pointedly at her). And after a satisfying meal, Cas took Dean up to his room and indeed managed to very thoroughly jerk his husband off to an orgasm that closely matched the geyser outside. Dean sighed happily and sank back onto the bed.

“Yeah, you'll need your rest”, Cas said.

“What? Why?”

Cas quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You do know that Old Faithful erupts every hour and a half, or so”, he said, gently massaging Dean's spent dick. “Day and night.”

Dean's upper brain whimpered, though whether in happiness or dread was unclear. His lower one started compiling a letter of complaint.


	9. Thursday 9th August

Bearing in mind they would be staying within the park boundaries nearly all day, they had a lot of driving ahead of them to take in its far-flung attractions. First there were a couple of springs that Cas wanted to see, the Grand Prismatic and Mammoth Hot Springs. Dean didn't find a load of sporadically gushing lakes all that exciting, but the look on Cas' face was so joyous that it made him happy too. If Cas was happy, he was happy.

The rubber ring on the seat made him almost as happy, although he could have done without a certain blue-eyed genius's smirk as he eased himself onto it!

They briefly left the park to have lunch in the town of Gardiner, which had a frontier feeling about it. The food at the family restaurant was great, though Dean wondered if his bastard of a husband had deliberately chosen somewhere with metal seats! Fortunately Dean was soon back on Baby's padded seats (with rubber ring!) and headed south to look at a tree.

“It's sad”, Cas said, “but this is why we need this to be a national park, with people to watch places like this. See that stump over there?”

“Yeah?” Dean said.

“That was once the second of three petrified trees here”, Cas said. “But before the area became fully protected, souvenir hunters destroyed one and reduced that one to a stump. People!”

Dean wrapped his arms comfortingly around his husband. He hated it when anything made his Cas said.

Thankfully the beauty that was Artist Point (even Dean was borderline impressed) cheered Cas up a bit, and Dean asked his husband to drive them down the valley to the lodge on the lake where they would be spending the next two nights. Cas clearly knew that his husband was trying to cheer him up, but clearly appreciated the gesture. And later that evening, he appreciated Dean's butt!

How the hell had Dean missed spotting the paddles in their bags? He must be slipping.


	10. Friday 10th August

Castiel Winchester was a manly man, and manly men did not get overcome with emotion.

Except when his husband looked at him in that 'I'm so grateful I've got you I don't know how I could exist without you' look, then even the manliest man in the world would crumble like soft-scoop ice-cream (rocky road, Dean's favorite) subjected to a blow-torch at full blast.

The two of them had hiked into the woods with a picnic provided by the local restaurant. It had been an enjoyable day spent just milling around within reach of their base, but by the afternoon Dean was visibly flagging, despite the encouraging smiles he gave every time Cas turned round. 

“We could still make the lake cruise”, Cas offered. “It's only three miles from our lodge, and if we go back now we could.....”

He got no further, because his husband was in his arms, sobbing his heart out. Cas was more than a little taken aback – he knew Dean felt things a lot more deeply than most people gave him credit for, though there were usually advance warnings of 'chick flick moments' as he called them – but he wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him closer.

He knew better than to say anything at times like these. He had always believed that their relationship was, in some ways, more difficult for Dean than him. His wonderful husband had always been the ladies' man, the good time had by all, though not the slut his brother had once referred to him as (Cas had given Sam Winchester such a look when he had said that that the boy, even then taller than him, had upped and fled!). The professor did not doubt that Dean loved Cas as much as Cas loved Dean, but he knew that sometimes his husband found it hard to believe that the guy named after an angel was his. 

Which was ridiculous. He was most definitely Dean's, now and forever.

They walked back to the lodge, and Dean blushingly accepted Cas' offer of lying on the bed and watching some crappy TV. And the close manly holding that may or may not have occurred was entirely coincidental. It certainly bore no resemblance to that cuddling thing, which was totally for girls.

Cas may or may not have smiled in the shower some time later. But he made it up to his husband by giving him a slow, languid fucking that had the taller man crying in gratitude as he fell asleep.


	11. Saturday 11th August

It was mildly depressing, Dean thought as he woke in his husband's arms, that they were already at the first weekend, and would be back home in less than a week's time. He wished he could road trip with Cas forever.

Cas. His own, his very own Cas. His life really could not be better.

“Shower sex?” Cas muttered.

Dean promptly took that last thought back. Which was a pity, as it turned out to be his last coherent thought for some considerable time.

+~+~+

They had nine hours of driving ahead of them today, having arranged to meet Sammy on Monday. Today's destination was the town of Battle Mountain, Nevada, and they stopped for lunch in Pocatello. Dean's eyes widened when he saw Cas' choice.

“Because you deserve it”, Cas said softly.

Dean kissed him there and then in the car, and it was some time before he almost ran into the Golden Corral.

+~+~+

Cas drove that afternoon, while Dean slept off his food coma on the back seat, occasionally mumbling odd things about black wings for some reason. They made it safely to their destination and a Super 8 which looked as fugly on the outside as their motels always looked. Thankfully it was infinitely better on the inside, and bang next to a Mickey Dee's.

“I know how bloated you get after one of those all you can eat sessions”, Cas grinned. “McDonald's is just right for you tonight.”

“I do not get bloated!” Dean protested.

“You had three full plates, Dean. And two desserts!”

Dean pouted. That was mean! And one of those helpings had been fruit so that didn't count, according to the Dean Winchester Dietary Guide™!

He may have been ever so slightly grateful that Cas was up for the same sort of slow love-making (yes, even Dean Winchester had to admit that that's what it was) as the night before, rather than any more athletic activities that particular evening, But then when you had the perfect husband, that was just one of the many perks.


	12. Sunday 12th August

Cas was checking his laptop in bed when Dean woke the following morning. His husband stretched, then belched and immediately blushed. Cas opened his mouth to comment on it, but then just grinned and said nothing. Which was worse.

“You lookin' up ways to please your man?” Dean deflected.

“Checking for roadworks”, Cas said. “It looks like Sacramento is a mess just now. We shall have to go cross-country to avoid it, which will make it nine hours to our destination today.”

“Which is?” Dean asked hopefully.

“For me to know and you to find out”, Cas said cryptically. “Besides, I don't need to.”

“Don't need to what?” Dean asked confused. Then he realized where Cas' hand was, and his eyes widened.

“Don't need the world wide web to find ways to please my man!” Cas growled.

Why did there have to be stairs between Dean and food?

+~+~+

Dean definitely needed the rubber ring that day. Their motel actually did a semi-decent breakfast for once but he was soon hungry, and more than glad to reach Reno after a long drive through empty western Nevada. He was even more pleased that Cas allowed him into a Denny's.

Allowed. God, Sammy was right. He was whipped. And he wouldn't have had it any other way!

They cut across country through Yuba City and past Clear Lake, Dean having no idea where they were headed except it was somewhere north of San Fran. Finally they hit the blue Pacific and turned south, soon running into a small town called Mendocino.

“You don't recognize the place?” Cas asked.

“Should I?”

“It's better known as Cabot Cove, Maine”, Cas grinned. “Home to a certain fictional murder-mystery writer whose shows you do not watch religiously on Netflix. And her house is where we are staying tonight.”

Dean's eyes watered. God, what had he done to deserve such a man?


	13. Monday 13th August

“I can't believe you actually got us a night in Jessica Fletcher's house!” Dean chuckled as they walked down to breakfast the next morning. “You're perfect!”

“Obviously not if you can still walk”, Cas teased. “But I'll work on that when we finish packing.”

Dean gulped. Damn sex maniac! 

He was smiling as they went out to Baby, though.

+~+~+

Sammy and Jessica Moore were working in Valle Vista, on a farm which it turned out was owned by her parents. Dean felt he knew her already from his brother's description of her, but it was nice to actually meet her in person. Cas, the master strategy warlord, had arranged to meet them at a retro diner in nearby Walnut Creek (four flavors of pie, the little genius!), from which they would follow them back to spend the rest of the day and the night at the farm.

Jessica was tall, blonde and athletic-looking, and she and Dean quickly bonded, much to Sammy's abject horror. It turned out that she and Dean had the same birthday, and she gained immediate kudos by asking Cas how he and Dean had celebrated it whilst Sammy (briefly) had a mouthful of food. Smart girl!

Though the couple worked full-time on the farm they had been excused their duties that afternoon, so the four of them were able to just laze around and do precious little. Except when their hosts had to go and check in a food order that had been delivered unexpectedly, but Cas made good use of that time by taking Dean back into the stables. And then taking Dean in the stables. The pain in his butt was more than compensated by his brother's disgusted face when they rejoined them, clearly disheveled, though Jess' high five was appreciated. And Dean had gone through a whole thirteenth without being unlucky.

Until the stomach-ache from all that pie caught up with him. Thank the Lord that some scruffy genius had remembered to pack the Gaviscon.


	14. Tuesday 14th August

Dean wished they could have spent longer with his brother, but he appreciated that Sammy needed to work to pay his way through college. True, the kid had qualified for a scholarship, but that only paid for tuition and a basic rent allowance. Food, it seemed, was classified as an optional extra. But Sammy rounded off the trip perfectly by giving Dean the promised copies of the old family photos he had got from their dad (he did not say it, but Dean was pretty sure their lame excuse for a father must have told him not to do any such thing). It all made Dean very happy. 

Look, manly tears were a thing, dammit!

+~+~+

They only had three days of the holiday left, worse luck, and Cas directed him south along Route 5. Dean wondered if they were going to Hollywood, but that seemed unlikely as Cas had arranged for them to be back on Thursday evening, giving a clear day before Ben's arrival just in case of delays. Sure enough, they turned off to first Bakersfield and then Barstow, until Dean saw a familiar name on a sign up ahead.

“Viva Las Vegas!” he crowed.

Cas smiled.

+~+~+

If looks could have killed, the ones Cas was currently getting from the hotel management should have had his husband bursting into flames. Instead he sat there, calm and collected, whilst the girl on the roulette table looked visibly anxious.

Dean should have known. He'd expected Cas to insist on limits so they didn't blow too much money, but instead Cas had first sat himself down on a blackjack table, and was now making short work of the roulette wheel. The little genius occasionally lost, but the rapidly growing pile of chips in front of him suggested that his strategy was working. To the evident annoyance of the owners.

Finally, when he was approaching a grand up, one of the men on the floor slipped up to them and offered them a free upgrade. When Cas seemed to hesitate, it swiftly morphed into a free upgrade to their best room. He accepted and they left the table, to the croupier's evident relief. 

And sex on silk sheets? Jackpot!


	15. Wednesday 15th August

Dean was reluctant to leave this hotel – honestly, breakfast served on a silver tray, and all the bacon even Cas could eat – but he knew they had to haul some ass to get home in two days. Thank God for a husband who arranged everything so meticulously.

Then Cas was arranging his husband's legs up to right over his head, and pushing home forcibly. And Dean thought no more.

+~+~+

It was nice driving down old Route 66, and Dean wished that some stupid government flunky hadn't renumbered it all those years ago. Good ole D.C, dicking everything up right, left and center.

“We do have time to visit the Grand Canyon if you want”, Cas offered. They had stopped for gas and a restroom break in Williams. “Though I know you are not fond of heights. It's up to you.”

Dean shook his head and smiled.

“You're right”, he admitted. “Even looking at pictures of all those drops makes me feel sick. I'll pass – unless you want to.”

“I could never do anything if I knew it made you uncomfortable, Dean.”

Dean chuckled.

“What about this morning?” he teased.

“I seem to recall you were quite comfortable with that”, Cas teased back. “But thank you for reminding me. I did have one thing I needed to check off before we go much further.”

“Which is?” Dean asked.

“Fucking you in the Impala on Route 66.”

+~+~+

Much later, Dean would smile a certain smile when passing the Route 66 sign on the garage wall. Luckily for them his co-workers all knew damn well not to ask!


	16. Thursday 16th August

Dean Winchester may or may not have had a very minor thing for those old Bugs Bunny cartoons, when the wascally wabbit traveled somewhere in time and/or space he didn't want to get to, then pulled out a map and quipped about not having taken that left turn at Albuquerque.

From now on, however, the town with the long name would have rather different meanings for Dean, thanks to that dumb redhead who had hit on him in the bar last night. Cas had actually growled at her, then dragged Dean upstairs and very forcibly stated his claim on his husband.

Six times.

Cas drove today. Dean lay semi-comatose in the back seat, a broken but happy man.

Town after town passed by unnoticed, and Dean napped for much of the day, Cas bringing him lunch from a diner in Farwell, right on the Texas-New Mexico border. Dean was still too shattered to object to eating in Baby, though he appreciated the care his husband took not to make a mess.

He woke up and realized that the car had stopped, and Cas was gently kissing him. He smiled.

“Are we there yet?” he quipped. Cas smiled.

“We're at the Wal-Mart a few minutes away”, he said. “There's a few grocery items I need to get, and when I come back you can drive us home. I know how you love to be in control, and that way, you will be the one who drove at the start and finish of our wonderful adventure.

And it was because Castiel Winchester was such a wonderful husband that he left the car at that moment, before his husband cried.

+~+~+

It was so good to be home, especially as they got to see their new downstairs bathroom. Benny had texted shots of the work in progress as well as several of the finished product, but having the dire aubergine, orange and yellow replaced by welcoming soft blue and white was wonderful. And their new bath was just what Dean had wanted, a huge Victorian thing with clawed feet that could easily fit both of them inside!

But the highlight of the return was their bedroom – and not for the reason either of them had expected. The room had been redecorated with the 'bee' wallpaper Charlie had given Dean, running halfway up to finish at a bee border with the upper half painted white, and there was a printed photo of all their friends wearing overalls in the midst of doing it. Plus there was a note advising them to look into the spare room, and when they did, they found that the old window overlooking the roof had been replaced with a combination window and fire-door.

Yeah, there were tears. But from both of them, so it didn't count.


	17. Friday 17th August

Kevin Tran had done a good job house-sitting, even weeding Cas' beloved garden for him, and Dean had no compunction in paying him a bonus on top of his wages for doing such a good job. He also sorted out presents for all his magnificent friends over the bedroom redecoration. A road trip was wonderful not just in that Dean had two of the things he loved most on this world – Cas and Baby – but he then got to come back to his and Cas' home together.

Cas, predictably, flew into a panic as Mrs. Andrews was bringing Ben down at midday on Saturday, so the house had to be perfect. Which would not have been a problem, except that when Dean came back from thanking Mrs. Tran that morning, he found Cas cleaning with a feather duster. And wearing only his blue panties.

“You can't do this to me!” Dean pleaded, starting to sweat. A whole day around the place, and with that? It was more than mortal man could bear. “How am I gonna keep my hands off of you?”

Cas turned and gave him the sort of look that nearly made Dean come on that alone.

“Who says I want you to keep your hands off of me, Dean?” he growled. “We are gonna have a kid in the house for two whole weeks, and until Ben is used to us, that means very few kinky times, as you call them. So I thought today....”

He pretended to dust along the stair rail, deliberately wiggling his butt at his husband. Dean let out a keening noise and pounced on him.

+~+~+

Cas didn't get much more cleaning done that day. Only late on, when Dean had to lie down for a bit after having sprained his ankle attempting sex on the stairs. But Cas stopped from time to time just to kiss it better and Dean go to see his husband cleaning in panties, so it was an okay day really, he supposed.


	18. Saturday 18th August

Dean wanted to die!

At least his ankle was back to normal, and the day had started with Cas adopting the direct way of waking him up in the morning. Find your husband two fingers deep inside you was definitely a surprise, if way better than an alarm clock. And Cas didn't have a snooze button; he just kept on keeping on. When Dean did eventually stagger downstairs, he ruefully admitted to himself that his husband had the right to look that smug, even if it was damn annoying.

Shortly after half-nine Mrs. Andrews showed up with Ben. It hadn't mattered that they were an hour early (she had phoned ahead asking if this was okay, as the boy was so eager), nor that Cas had had the all-too-predictable last-minute panic attack (which Dean had had to kiss him out of because he was such a good husband). And a very thorough one, though if the social worker noticed their red faces and lips, she was nice enough not to comment on it. 

There was a hint of a smirk, though.

The (re-)introductions had been made, and Mrs. Andrews had said she would just stay for a few moments to see Ben safely settled in. The boy had been quiet up to now, looking first at Dean and then at Cas as if he was thinking of something but not saying it. 

Unfortunately he said it.

“Are you two going to have sex while I'm here?”

Mrs. Andrews had a sudden coughing fit, whilst Dean turned bright red. Cas, of course, was unperturbed.

“Would it worry you if we did?”

“Not really”, Ben shrugged. “Provided you don't do too much of that yucky kissing stuff when I'm around. That's just gross!”

“Then I'm afraid you'll find us gross parents”, Cas smiled, “because I love to kiss Dean, and he loves to kiss me. Do you want us to stop each time and check you're not around?”

Ben sighed as if he was the most put upon three-year-old in the history of ever.

“S'pose not”, he muttered. “Still yucky, though!”

Wow, Dean thought, having a kid was gonna be one hell of an experience!


	19. Sunday 19th August

Ben had definitely been a bit disappointed when he saw his room, until Cas had shown him the samples they had to decorate the lower half. He had suggested, however, that they wait until today before making any choices, as yesterday had been dark and overcast, whereas today was brighter and the colors would show more.

The boy had chosen six possible wallpapers for his room, but it very soon became clear that there was one clear winner. He wanted the army camouflage pattern, to go with his GI Joe.

“It's a bit dark”, Cas suggested. “How about....”

“I want it!” Ben huffed, clearly working his way rapidly into a snit.

“Ben!”

Dean jumped. Cas had not shouted, but there was a definite professor tone in there, and the boy took a step back in surprise.

“We are having a calm and polite discussion about your choice of wallpaper”, Cas reminded him. “Your choice, which we will pay for and decorate your room with before you move in. But it is rude to interrupt either of your fathers. In this house, everyone has good manners.”

“Sorry”, Ben said, not looking at either of them.

“That's alright”, Cas said. “What I was going to suggest was that we balance the dark wallpaper with light things elsewhere; we can get you pine furniture that will make the most of the limited light in the room. That tree outside is unfortunate, but in a few years time when you are bigger, you can move into what is now the spare bedroom.”

“That sounds okay”, Ben admitted. “Sorry for butting in, papa.”

And Dean could see that that single word made his husband melt. The look of happiness in those blue eyes was almost too much, and Dean turned away to dab his own eyes. The next two weeks were gonna be awesome!


	20. Monday 20th August

“Dean?”

“Yeah, bub?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“'Course, bub.”

“Can I please have a toy box?”

Dean looked at the boy in surprise.

“You got a lot of toys?” he asked. “You shoulda' got Mrs. A. to bring some.”

Ben looked down, and Dean remembered (too late) that being in care Ben probably had very little. He thought fast.

“How about green and brown?” he asked.

“Green and brown what?” Ben asked, clearly puzzled.

“We could buy a second-hand toy box from a thrift store or a cheap furniture place, then I could paint it up for you in camouflage colors, just like your wallpaper”, he suggested. “Hey, put it against the paper and it'd probably disappear! And for Christmas this year, you could ask Santa for toys to put in it.”

“Will Santa come to me this year?” Ben asked hopefully. “Last year be brought everyone at the center just one present each, and I didn't like mine so I gave it to Sandy.”

Dean's heart melted just a little more. The kid was killing him.

“I can guarantee that Santa will call this year, now you're in a home of your own”, he promised. “In fact, you should probably get started on that list pretty soon. You've only got four months!”

+~+~+

“One measly present”, Dean said unhappily to Cas later whilst Ben was in the bathroom. “One, and not even something he'd like. It's pathetic!”

“Then we are going to have to help make it up to him this year”, Cas said firmly. He looked across at Dean and smiled. “At least I'm not dressing up as Santa this year.”

Dean flushed bright red. He could well remember Cas wearing that horrible red and white hat with the jingly bell on it last year. Just not on his head. It had been jingle all the way!

Sometimes he wondered if he should read that life insurance policy Cas had made him take out....


	21. Tuesday 21st August

Ben was coloring at the kitchen table. Cas had just gone out to get the mail when the boy suddenly spoke up.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, bub?”

“Why do you always wear pants?”

Odd question, Dean thought.

“Because I'm a guy, Ben”, he said carefully. “Guys usually wear pants. Girls can wear pants, but they can also wear dresses.”

“That's unfair.”

“I know, bub, but that's the way it is.”

There was a short silence. The boy was clearly working something through in his mind.

“So you don't ever wear dresses, then?” he asked, frowning.

Where the hell was the kid going with this conversation? He hadn't been in that special drawer in Dean's wardrobe, had he?

“Nope”, Dean said firmly. “Pants guy. Just like Cas.”

“Oh.”

Dammit, the curiosity was gonna eat at him all day! Dean sighed.

“Why'd you ask, Ben?”

“I heard Mrs. Andrews speaking to one of the women in the center the other day”, Ben said, “and she said that she could see that papa wore the pants in this house. But you wear pants as well. What did she mean?”

Dean decided that he hated the social worker just then.

“It's an expression, Ben”, he explained carefully. “It means that she thinks that Cas makes all the important decisions in this house, and I just do as I'm told. Years and years ago, the man of the house did just that, but things are different today.”

“I see”, Ben said thoughtfully.

“Of course that's not true about Cas and me anyway”, Dean laughed. “We share all the decision-making in this house.”

The silence was palpable. And painful. Ben was looking at him, his little face stating quite clearly that he knew his social worker had been dead right.

“Hmm”, the boy said.

Dean pouted.


	22. Wednesday 22nd August

Dean strode into the kitchen to find the table covered in newspaper, and Cas and Ben sat there behind a number of different-sized plasticine balls. His husband was clicking away at the calculator and making notes whilst Ben was swinging his legs and looking very excited.

“Papa says we're gonna make a scale model of the solar system in the back garden!” he announced.

“Not a true scale model”, Cas corrected, writing down another figure as he spoke. “The distances compared to the sizes of the objects are too great for that. But by scaling down the distances, we can show what lies where.”

“Won't it be in the way?” Dean asked. Twin glares, blue and brown made him almost take a step back.

“If we set the Sun at where the path splits around the pond, then most of the planets will be from there to the bird bath”, Cas said. “We need you to make wooden markers.”

“Eight planets”, Dean mused. “That should be okay.”

Twin chuckles greeted that statement.

“Really, Daddy”, Ben said reprovingly. “Planets, dwarf planets, asteroids – Papa has a list of over twenty!”

Daddy, Dean thought happily, silently melting inside. He blinked back what was definitely not a tear.

“Give me the list, then”, he offered. 

“We have to bake these to make them harder, then paint them”, Cas said, closing his calculator and picking up one of the small play-dough balls. “And I've some long wooden sticks I got from college one time, which we can use to put them up. You can varnish the labels to make them last longer.”

Ben visibly smirked, and Dean was reminded of their conversation the day before. But Cas was smiling at him and Ben had just called him daddy, so he took the list and went into the garage.

Mrs. Andrews had been right; Cas did wear the pants in this house. So what?


	23. Thursday 23rd August

The solar system display had turned out pretty cool, Dean had to admit (though did someone really name an asteroid 'Bogie'?). Unfortunately Cas had to go into college for a couple of hours today, although Dean knew that Missouri had probably bent over backwards to make sure this was the only call on him in the normally busy run-up to the start of the new term. Cas had been late to bed the night before; after reading Ben to sleep he had gone to his study and put in two solid hours on his planning.

His husband, it turned out, saw today as an opportunity rather than a problem.

“Ben is going to have to spend lots of time with one or other rather than the both of us”, he said at breakfast that morning. The boy, it turned out, matched his papa rather than his daddy when it came to getting up in the mornings. “You should take him into the garage today, and show him what you do there.”

“Won't he be bored?” Dean worried. “And isn't it a bit risky?”

“We can't insulate him from every danger”, Cas said. “And you'd enjoy some time with him. Daddy!”

Dean melted. If this went on he would have to tear up his man card!

+~+~+

Of course everyone at the garage knew about Ben and they all wanted to meet him. He seemed in awe of Bobby, liked Benny, and stared at Ash in wonderment.

“Is your hair meant to look like that?” he asked bluntly.

Bobby spluttered a cough and all but ran into his office. Fortunately Ash was impossible to offend.

“Hey, business at the front, party at.....”

“Ash!” Dean glared furiously at him. “Child present!”

“Sorry”, Ash muttered, scampering off to the back of the garage.

“What did he mean by that?” Ben asked.

“I'll tell you later”, Dean said. When you're twenty-one, he added silently. Or thirty.

Nah, Cas would do the Talk when it was needed. He was the ma.... well, he would damn well do it, so there!


	24. Friday 24th August

Before he'd left the garage the day before, Bobby had quietly asked Dean if he could spare any time to help out, as the place was suddenly very busy. Of course Dean didn't want to cut into his time with Ben, but when he suggested to Cas that he might do a couple of hours first thing, Cas had offered to have his own 'one on one time' with Ben the following morning, and they could meet Dean for burgers at lunch.

Over said lunch, Ben came out with another of his unexpected statements, He turned to Cas and asked:

“Why are you so clever?”

Dean winced. It was a sore point, one his brilliant, kind, magnificent husband never touched on except to dismiss it, that the mechanic had ended up with the professor whose IQ was so many points higher. And Cas being Cas, Dean could see that he had immediately picked up on his husband's discomfiture.

“I always wanted to go into teaching”, he explained to Ben, “and to do that, you have to have a lot of what they sometimes call 'book knowledge'. That's the sort of knowledge you pick up in school, but taken to a higher level.”

“Oh”, Ben said. “Do you like being a professor?”

“Very much”, Cas smiled. “Every one of my students has different abilities, and I try to develop them as much as I can, given what I have to teach them. Have you ever thought about what you want to be when you grow up, Ben?”

“I liked Daddy's garage”, Ben said, much to Dean's surprise. “But I think I would like to work on cars. What Daddy does when he swears at the computer looks boring!”

Dean blushed; it seemed that the kid had good hearing. His husband looked pointedly at him.

“Dean is so clever when it comes to cars”, Cas said. “He spent all this morning working in the garage, not because he had to but because the owner, Bobby, is a dear friend. And he keeps both our cars running perfectly as well as those of our friends.”

“He's clever, but in another way”, Ben reasoned. Cas smiled at Dean's blush.

“Yeah”, he grinned. “You're right. Clever in another way.”

Impossibly, Dean loved his husband even more that moment.


	25. Saturday 25th August

Ben had wanted to go on one of those tacky little space-rides, a rip-off for a few minutes in a plastic rocket-ship. To be fair they were a cut above the one outside their local Wal-Mart, but Dean was still surprised that Cas said yes.

They were visiting the science museum in Dallas for the day, before going on to a Rangers game in the afternoon. Dean had watched the two nerds geeking out with each other with conflicting emotions; a fondness that this was or soon would be his family, and the usual feelings of inadequacy which Cas worked so hard to banish. But he said nothing, and put on a brave face.

Which, of course, Cas saw straight through. Too late Dean realized why his husband had allowed Ben onto that rocket ship. They were going to have a Talk.

“You're doing it again”, Cas sighed.

“Doing what?” Dean deflected, not looking at his husband. Cas sighed and put his finger under Dean's chin, forcing his head upwards.

“Thinking that you're not good enough”, Cas sighed. “Dean, parenthood is a partnership. I can provide the academic side of support for our son....”

(Dean's heart lifted at those last two words).

“... but you are far better suited to building his character and technical ability. After all, the way he looks at you....”

“How does he look at me?” Dean asked puzzled.

“The same way I do”, Cas said. “My hero. The man I admire more than anyone on this planet. You're the daddy!

A slow smile started to creep across Dean's face.

“Yeah”, he muttered, “I'm the daddy. Thanks, Cas. I, uh, need to go to the bathroom.”

Damn Texas wind, making his eyes water.


	26. Sunday 26th August

Their luck with their new charge couldn't last forever, and that morning Ben threw a fit. Cas had suggested that they might go to church for once, and the boy reacted like he was being sent on a trip to Purgatory.

“Ben” Cas said warningly.

And there it was again, the Voice. No shouting, yet Ben immediately calmed down, looking nervously between the two of them.

“Obviously something has happened to upset you”, Cas said calmly. “We are parents, not mind-readers. Do you wish to talk to one or both of us about it? We need to know what it is so we can avoid doing it again.”

Ben looked at him, then held out his little hand to Dean, who blinked incredulously but sat down on the couch beside him. Cas smiled at them both, and left the room.

+~+~+

“Church was the one thing his mom and dad always argued about”, Dean told Cas later when Ben was using the bathroom. “His dad was really religious, and she disliked religion on principle. Ben hated the church every time he got dragged there 'cause he kinda held it responsible for the bad memories.”

Ben sidled into the room, looking ashamed.

“There is nothing to worry about”, Cas assured him. “The pastor is a friend of ours and we sometimes go to his church, but we don't have to. However, you need to understand this, Ben. Your daddy and I will sometimes set down things you must or must not do, but these will be to keep you safe and secure. We will never tell you that you must or must not do something like church. We just ask that you go today and see if this church is okay.”

Ben managed a watery smile.

“Thank you, Papa. And that you for listening, Daddy.”

Seriously, Dean not going to make it to next weekend!


	27. Monday 27th August

Ben, Dean had noticed, had a certain facial expression when he was trying to think something through. It wasn't quite a pout, but close. He had it now as the three of them returned from a short walk around the neighborhood.

“The pastor seems nice”, Ben said eventually. They had just met the Reverend Andy and Parker Bradley, both of whom had apparently been infected with the same damn bug that had Cas running of a morning. But at least jogging kept his angel's body nice and fit so that Dean could....

Damn, a whole week without sex was getting to him. Cas had insisted that they get Ben used to their kissing and cuddling in front of him first, but the boy clearly had issues with PDAs. Mrs. Andrews had mentioned that his natural parents hadn't been big on them.

“Yes”, Cas said. “Reverend Andrew Ford. A good man.”

“He's very tall”, Ben said uncertainly. “Who was his husband?”

Dean coughed violently.

“That is not his husband, Ben”, Cas smiled. “That is Mr. Parker Bradley, originally from England, who lives two doors down from us. You shouldn't just assume that because two men are with each other, that they are actually married.”

“But they were too close!” Ben objected.

Both men looked at him in confusion.

“Grandpa and Grandpa Joe are like that”, Ben said to Cas, “like you two. Adults don't get close to each other unless they're married, or at least good friends. Like when you touch Daddy, and he goes all gooey-eyed.”

“I do not go gooey-eyed!” Dean protested.

“Yes you do”, Ben said shortly. “And papa's just as bad. Really!” 

He strutted off ahead of them. The two men looked at each other and laughed.


	28. Tuesday 28th August

“I don't like your neighbor”, Ben announced at dinner that day. Both men looked up in surprise.

“You mean Mr. Bradley?” Cas asked. Ben shook his head.

“No, the people in between”, Ben said. “I'm glad there's walls between the houses. He's mean!”

“Why do you say that?” Cas asked at once. “Has he said something to you?”

An excuse for some grievous bodily harm, Dean thought hopefully. Then he saw his husband's stern expression, and froze. Damn mind-reader!

“I saw him talking to the mailman this morning”, Ben said. “He wasn't smiling right.”

Both men looked at him in confusion.

“Is there a right way to smile?” Dean wondered. 

Ben huffed at the apparent stupidity of his would-be parents.

“I mean”, he said, screwing up his face as he tried to put his thoughts into words, “he was smiling with his face. But it was fake. He didn't mean it.”

“How could you tell?” Cas asked.

“It's like Mr. Lane from the council, when he comes round to the home”, Ben said, toying with his food. “He always smiles and says what nice children we are, but his face is all wrong. And he switches the smile off soon as he thinks we're gone. It's horrible!”

“Do we smile right?” Dean asked, almost nervously.

“You two are gross!” Ben complained. “You smile way too much!”

“Yes”, Cas said, “but I have Dean. He is worth smiling over.”

The tear in the eye was worth the fake vomiting sounds coming from a certain three-year-old in the vicinity.


	29. Wednesday 29th August

They went shopping in Wal-Mart after breakfast, and Ben spotted a pair of pajamas in camouflage colors. He did not ask for them as such, but the way he pointed at them and whimpered hopefully (kid could teach Cas a thing or two about puppy-dog eyes, Dean thought resignedly), there was only ever gonna be one outcome.

“I wish I could wear these all day!” Ben said happily once the garish item was in the trolley and buried beneath some pizzas. “We should do that! All three of us, just stay home and wear pajamas.”

Dean and Cas looked at each other. 

“You two do have pajamas?” Ben asked uncertainly.

“Well....”

“Uh.....”

They weren't quick enough. Ben put two and two together and made five.

“Euw, gross! And we're out in public! You two are awful!”

Cas laughed and ruffled the boy's short hair.

“Of course we have pajamas, Ben”, he said, “but we have dressing-gowns that we prefer to wear around the house. Tell you what, though; that's a great idea of yours. An Official Pajama Day!”

“Really?” Ben said, his eyes wide.

“Really!” Cas said. “Now, we'll need popcorn, cookies, chips, soda and candy, to start with. And if you can think of anything else, let us know.”

“Cool!”

+~+~+

Dean's trip to the garage whilst Cas was taking Ben round the mall may or may not have included stopping off at Sears to buy certain items of nightwear, then hurrying home to put them all in the wash before the evening. To be fair they had possessed a pair of pajamas each, but after celebrating Cas' birthday last year..... yeah, happy memories.


	30. Thursday 30th August

They were having breakfast on what was to be Pajama Day when the doorbell rang. Cas went to answer it, and returned with Mrs. Tran. Ben did not hide behind Dean, but did edge a little closer to him. Dean smiled down reassuringly at him; he knew how the kid felt.

“I'm having a yard sale this weekend”, she said, “or rather Kevin is to get money for all those courses he keeps enroling on. But I was going through the stuff I was going to put out for him on Saturday, and I found his old toy box from years ago. I remember you saying that you planned to get one for Ben here. Would you like it?”

“Can we come over and have a look at it after breakfast, please?” Cas asked politely. “And thank you for the offer.”

“Sure”, she said. “See you soon.”

She smiled at Ben, who edged even closer to Dean. Not that Dean was any less afraid of Mrs. Tran, but it still gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling.

+~+~+

The toy box was a My Little Pony one, as they found out when they turned it over. The top and side pictures had all been removed, but the base still had 'Applejack' (apparently) prancing away, so it was little wonder that Kevin Tran had suddenly had to rush off. The insisted on giving Mrs. Tran a charity donation for it, then carried it back over to their house and into the garage.

“Can we paint it now!” Ben said eagerly.

“Whoa, steady now eager beaver”, Dean said. “One, we actually need to go and buy the paint, which has to match the wallpaper you chose. Two, I need to sand it down and get rid of the old paint and all. And three, I thought I'd make some changes first.”

“What changes?” Ben asked curiously.

“Well, see this side-section?” Dean said, pointing to where the right-hand quarter of the box was separated off. “I thought I'd fit a secret compartment in there. No-one but you would know how to open it, and you could keep GI Joe's secret mission papers hidden, for safe keeping.”

“Cool!” Ben almost yelled. Then his face fell. “But I'm going back on Saturday.”

“Yes, but once the paperwork is sorted you should be back with us before Christmas”, Cas reminded him. “And we'll have both the room and the toy box ready for you.” 

Neither man cried at the happy expression on the boy's face. But it was close, for both of them.


	31. Friday 31st August

Ben was quieter today, clearly unhappy at having to leave at the weekend. But hopefully it would only be for a short time, then him and GI Joe could take up permanent residence at 820.

Cas had told Mrs. Andrews that, once Ben came to stay with them, he would register the boy at the nursery attached to the college. That way, Cas could take him to work with him and be on call if needed whilst Ben initially did mornings only there. Dean meanwhile would work mornings in the garage, then come and pick Ben up after lunch and take him home. Thus Cas had arranged for the three of them to call in at the nursery to make sure everything was okay.

Everything was not okay. Everything was so not okay. 

Dean stormed from the room positively seething, aware that Ben was distressed and clinging to Cas but unable to rein in his anger.

“Just who does that woman think she is?” he demanded to the world in general and no-one in particular. “The twenty-first century, and she comes out with, 'two fathers? Ew, how very modern!'”

“Dean”, Cas said in the Voice. “Calm down.”

Dean deflated immediately. 

“Sorry, Cas”, he muttered shamefacedly. “Sorry, Ben.”

“I suggest that you take Ben for a consolation ice-cream at the cafeteria across the street”, Cas said firmly. “As many toppings as you want. I am going to see Missouri about That Woman.”

He kissed Ben before striding off down the corridor, his long coat flapping behind him.

“Papa's scary when he's angry”, Ben said.

“Yeah”, Dean admitted. “Don't tell anyone, but I'm scared of him too at times like that. But he's on our side, remember?”

“I'm so glad I have you”, Ben said, pressing closer to him. “Both of you.”

Dean gulped.

“Glad to have you, bub”, he managed, his throat suddenly and inexplicably tight. “Let's go get those sprinkles, eh?”


End file.
